The present invention relates to a portable container assembly and, in particular, to a primary container drum having a supplementary or secondary container attached thereto. The primary container is adapted to receive a first fluid and the secondary container is adapted to received and dispense a second fluid. The container assembly is intended for washing and is suitable for being conveyed in vehicles.
At present, known drums are mounted to the side of a truck or any other type of motor vehicle. Such drums are cylindrically shaped and provide a single hollow container chamber having no other supplementary container built into it, where cleansing products, such as liquid soap or detergent, may be stored and dispensed.
Also, because such drums do not feature any handle or flange, it is difficult for the drum to be securely attached to a vehicle; thus, in most cases, a strap or hoop is necessary to attach the drum to a vehicle. Specifically, it has been observed that truck drivers attach a conventional single plastic or metal drum to the sides of a truck, with the drum furnished with a spigot for water dispensing, either for drinking or washing purposes. Accordingly, a container filled with a cleansing liquid or detergent is a separate member, generally loosely placed in a cab or in a toolbox.
Because this container structure requires two separate storage members, often times the user does not achieve proper hygiene during usage because it is not an uncommon situation that the cleaning container is lost or neglectfully becomes disassociated from the container structure.
The present invention relates to a drum assembly for dispensing a plurality of fluids. The drum assembly includes a container furnished with a liquid dispenser, which, in a single plastic structure, includes a primary container adapted to receive a first liquid, with the primary container having an upper loading opening and a lower discharge opening. A secondary container is provided with a liquid dispenser, with the secondary container adapted to receive a second liquid. The secondary container is attached and secured to the primary container. The supplementary or secondary container is used for storage of cleansing liquids such as soaps and detergents and is provided with a dispensing device.
In order to overcome the drawbacks and problems of the prior art, the present invention is a drum assembly comprised of a primary container member and a smaller container member attached, preferably, to the front surface thereof which may be filled with detergent or with any other liquid used for cleansing.
The drum assembly is shaped so that it may be hand-carried or tightly secured over its bottom base member or fixed with bolts to a given support. Also, secured to a side of the primary drum is the secondary container. The secondary container includes a liquid dispensing pump which is tightly mounted, preferably it is screwed, to the secondary container so that it may be removed whenever the detergent or other liquid requires to be replaced or refilled. The dispensing pump may be actuated by pressing with the back of a hand or by a finger. Additionally, the primary container or drum includes a first opening in the upper portion of the drum. The upper opening may be closed with a removable lid member. A second opening is located on the lower portion of the drum. The lower opening is structurally arranged to receive a lid or cover having a water outlet valve member which is mounted therein. The valve member may be a standard, conventional spigot member. The positioning of the lid member on the lower opening permits for easy access for quick cleaning of the drum, as desired.